Ezekiel
Ézéchiel Ébène-Terre (エゼキエルエボニーアース, Ezekieru Ebonīāsu), known simply as Ezekiel, is the captain of the Coral Peacock squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Personality History Before his captaincy, Ezekiel was the vice-captain of the Azure Deer squad of Magic Knight's.The Lost Sanctum: Act I: Ezekiel introduces himself. Battle Prowess Ezekiel is known across the Magic Knights of Clover Kingdom as being an enigmatic magician. His magical power is rated the lowest of the nine captains due to the fact he is of commoner descent. Still, he has developed a unique skill-set that has allowed him to claim his ranking. He was able to score high alongside many of his future comrades during his Magic Knight entrance exam, standing proudly alongside nobles and royalty. This feat has been contributed highly to his mastery of his inner energy and his ability to command external power as if his own. In short, although he lacks the unending reservoir of nobility, his control is often stated to surpass those of royal birth. So much so he can easily command the external mana within the environment. This attribute is unique for Ezekiel who mastering specific aspects of his magic. Magic Bone Magic: Ezekiel is considered a scholar of Bone Magic, continuously researching the nature of this unique thaumaturgy in order to optimize its usage. Those who peered upon his Grimoire note that he has refined it greatly. Bone Magic is a rare discipline that allows the user to both generate and manipulate the ossified material found within living creatures for a variety of purpose. He is even able to utilize preexisting bone as a resource for further growth, lessening the magical expenditure for his spells. However, Ézéchiel expanded the theories of his Bone Magic into horrific territory. It is for this reason that his magic is often referred to as necromantic, for the Bone Mage is often found dealing with corpses. Ezekiel has developed numerous methods to apply his unique affinity. The entirety of his thaumaturgy revolves around the generation and destruction of bone, allowing him to amplify the simple concepts in order to create deadly necromantic spells. The bones created by Ezekiel, despite being of similar build as natural bone, exhibit a natural enhancement to their attributes. They are extremely strong but flexible. Capable of supporting tremendous weight yet viable for even the most of delicate outcomes. They have pierced through fortresses, broken defenses and shielded the mage from the hottest flames. It is for this reason that Ezekiel's teacher taught the young mage to focus upon the sub-categories of magic. Unlike other magics, the ability to create skeletons comes innately within his grimoire's secrets. Allowing Ezekiel to create skeletal constructs without the requirement of creation magic. However, his creations lack the life that creation magic grants other affinities. SKELELELE.jpg|link=Mort-Vivant|Mort-Vivant HUmanSkullphone.jpg|link=Mon Crâne|Mon Crâne *'Trap Magic': Ezekiel has developed offensive and defensive aspects of his thaumaturgy through the art of Trap Magic. That is, utilizing sigils and symbols in order to create and set magic circles that achieve a variety of effects both timed and instantaneous. His specialization lies in the usage of bones to create effects which revolve around his affinity. The sigils and symbols drawn through the careful manipulation of his mana become the formulae for his magic. As Trap Magic is invisible to the naked eye of those around the caster, it allows Ezekiel to cast spells with discretion. Also, Ezekiel bypasses the sluggish speed of Magic invocation by planting the spell upon the object, target or area he desires to invoke it upon. Allowing for instantaneous activation that forgoes the requirement of traveling to a target. Even allowing him to bring the target to the spell. Similar to reinforcement magic, Trap Magic relies on the careful and minute control of mana. Trap base magicians manipulate their magical power to create magical circles that contain the necessary circuitry and formula to activate the spell. The concept of drawing magic circles lies both in both a literal sense and metaphorical sense of the word. That is magic circles can be physically drawn and fed mana or shaping ones mana into form. The latter being the most favored variant, it is performed by gathering one's mana into the shape of the magic circle and placing the spell with a movement as simple as waving one's hand in a particular motion. Complex traps require larger circles and thus more mana, essentially making time a necessity.Black Clover Episode 79: Canon example of a trap spell being placed Ezekiel has mastered the art of drawing magic circles through shaping his mana in order to allow for silent casting. He is able to quietly craft the magic circle and formula required by carefully shaping his mana into the magic circle itself. Then, once completed, set the effect and requirement for activation. He can even trigger his traps manually through the addition of his own personal sigil. Upon completion, he places the trap in strategic locations upon the battlefield or anticipated areas in order to catch his targets off guard. A major skill that Ezekiel developed is the ability to throw his magic circles, allowing him to set them from a considerable distance. Only Ezekiel can see his magic circles and completed traps before they are activated. They are formed near his vicinity or where he desires the trap to activate, requiring that he remain nearby in order to transfer the mana into the magic circle. The strength and complexity of the trap dictates the amount of preparation. There are two methods of magic circle setting. The traditional method involves molding one's mana upon the desired location which locks the trap to the set area. It allows for hidden land mines and surprises to the unprepared. However it relies heavily of the cleverness of the magician. Ezekiel has developed a way of performing this technique from short to mid range, allowing him to set a trap while darting across the battlefield. He sets a sigil upon the formula that acts as a receiver or magnet for his mana. The second sigil contains instructions regarding the structure of the circle. Thus as his mana is sent to the trap, he is able to maneuver and distract his targets. The second technique has stood as a testament to his mana control. Similar to reinforcement magic, Ezekiel forms the magic circle near his person. However it is neither attached to him or a set target, allowing him to maneuver freely as the magic circle continues to form. This procedure is quicker than the previous mentioned, as the time it takes for the mana to travel between himself and the targeted area is shortened exponentially. Also, actively moving the circle allows him to place it according to his target's movement he becomes less of a lure based Trap Magician and more of an actual hunter. Ezekiel can place simpler traps through touch, taking only a second to weave their formula. These quick action traps have rapid effects and simple triggers, and are often used for distractions or immediate danger. The Skeletal Trap Magician is known for his usage of the Cypress Wand and other wands to increase the range of his trap setting. He can use the focusing power of wands to enhance his magic circle ranges from short and mid range to long range casting. The additional accuracy also allows him to craft magic circles on smaller surfaces. He is a fan of creating magic circles on people and living creatures in order to create mobile traps. BONETRAp.jpg|link=Cyprès Méditerranéen|Cyprès Méditerranéen PAGEIMAGEHAND.jpg|link=Poigne de la Faucheuse|Poigne de la Faucheuse MULTIHANDSPELl2.jpg|link=Cyprès Bouquet|Cyprès Bouquet *'Curse Magic': Ezekiel is considered one of Clover Kingdom's most passionate advocates of Curse Magic. Despite its horrific reputation, he continues to pursue its advancements as a powerful sub-category. Curse Magic is a special school which takes the imaginative aspect of Creation Magic and adds an additional twist to the user's constructs. And such, they are capable of taking an artificial life and inflicting considerable damage to the target. For Ezekiel, Curse Magic allows him to imbue his thaumaturgical pursuits within his imaginative talents. While he prefers to utilize his trap magic as his main method of combat, Ezekiel states that his curse spells are perhaps his most deadly. Ezekiel creates bones which are imbued with the curse magic. Ezekiel invokes the additional effect of the spell by creating bones which are imbued with the curse magic. This takes the form of bones that are covered in a black liquid. While other curse based magicians utilize spells that cover a variety of effects, Ezekiel focuses on the destruction and resorption of bones. As well as hijacking the target's skeletal system and inducing rapid, sporadic and spontaneous growth. Ezekiel is also able o induce these effects upon external bone constructs. The power of Ezekiel's curses depends upon the damage he is able to inflict through the spell. Shallow wounds result in a lesser amount of the cursed magic entering the opponent which weakens the spell's effect. However, large wounds and attacks which connect without hinderance are able to deliver the spell's full purpose and inflict additional damage. Ezekiel has also developed spells meant to lodge his cursed magic within his opponent. As prolonged exposure leads to an increase in the spell's efficiency as well as continuation of the curse upon his targets. SKeltonMan.jpg|link=Ankou|Ankou Skeletonman.jpg|link=Faucheuse|Faucheuse MANAZONESKELTONSPELL.jpg|link=Vision of Dry Bones|Vision of Dry Bone Screen_Shot_2019-07-06_at_5.30.00_PM.png|link=La Vie Après La Mort|La Vie Après La Mort BambooTrap.jpg|link=Salaire du Péché|Salaire du Péché Screen_Shot_2019-07-06_at_2.02.50_PM.png|link=Mon Subite|Mort Subite *'Reinforcement Magic': Ezekiel is capable of using basic reinforcement magic. |link=Leg Strength Boost|Leg Strength Boost Abilities *'Master Pilot': Magic brooms are the main mode of transportation throughout the magical kingdoms. The art of utilizing a magic broom stems from Magic Control, with exceptional mages being able to subconsciously manipulate their flight. Due to Ezekiel's flawless control over his inner and external energy, he was always considered one of the best pilots of his class. However, he possessed an intense phobia of heights which stemmed from a fear of his average mana reserves depleting at an accelerated rate. Leaving Ezekiel stranded several hundred feet in the air with no method of protection. Between crafting traps and sustaining his magic, utilizing a broom would add an additional weight upon his reservoir. However, the binding of Étoile Filante helped Ezekiel overcome this weakness. Upon which, the enigmatic mage displayed his mastery over aviation. He is capable of performing numerous maneuvers while wielding a refined control over his broom. He can weave throughout tight spaces, change direction at the drop of a coin and even change his riding positions without hinderance. The intense speed and control he has over his broom allows Ezekiel to dart across the battlefield while setting traps. Ezekiel has also demonstrated this skill using normal magic brooms. Ezekiel has manipulated his broom from a distance, allowing it to fly without him on it. *'Déjà vu': A mysterious power born from Ezekiel's horrific eyesight and empathetic spirit, it is the unconscious application of Ki sensing by one who unlocked it without proper training. Ki is the energy of both the animate and inanimate. Every action, breath, thought, movement and sense emits this energy into the environment. To Ezekiel, Déjà vu is a passive sense that tells him he is familiar with what is about to occur. The intent to harm remains the same despite the unique signature. And such, he subconsciously recognizes this intent and reacts accordingly. It is the amalgamation of this mysterious energy and his own physical senses that create a sort of memory based precognition. And such, his body reacts according to the ki being released into the environment. Allowing Ezekiel to predict movement or locate a person's location. He can read their intention and even take note of minute changes in their spirit. *'Mana Zone': Regardless of his flawless control over his own magical supply, his limited reservoir can only support him for so long against enemy's of a higher tier. He eventually studied the ancient meditation techniques of a foreign temple which preached that all life is connected. Even though different Mana properties existed, the energy of the living all stem from the same source. And that a skilled mage could even override spells and completely negate their functionality. While Ezekiel lacked the power to complete such a task, he learned how to manipulate the Mana in the immediate vicinity for his personal usage. He can use external mana to take draw his magic circles from a considerable distance. *'Mana Bullet': The Mana Bullet is a mage's most basic offensive spell, and such, Ezekiel is quite proficient in its usage. However, it is not a skill which is capable of causing incredible damage without a royal's reservoir. It was for this reason that Ezekiel developed his Mana Bullet into a more supportive purposes. He noticed that Trap Magic spells required that a mage gather mana in a manner similar to mana bullet before expanding it outward into a magic circle, where the energy is shaped into a sigil. Attaching the magic circle or placing it from a long distance also meant that the opponent could sense or see the placing of the trap. In order to overcome this weakness, Ezekiel gathers his mana and forms the magic circle within a Mana Bullet. Firing the mana bullet carries the magic circle within the explosive mana blast which places the trap upon exploding, both hiding the process and disguising the mana his magic circle's emit beneath the mana bullet. Ezekiel has also developed a second purpose for his mana bullet. Most mage's either subconsciously or consciously utilize a layer of mana to protect them from magical interferences. However, the explosive power of the mana bullet disrupts the magical shielding long enough for the magic circle to imprint itself upon his victims. *'Mana Skin': *'Flawless Magic Power Control': *'Immense Magic Power': *'High Speed and Reflexes': *'Extraordinary Hearing': *'Below Average Eyesight': *'High Endurance': *'Keen Intelligence': Equipment *'Grimoire': *'Cypress Wand': Ezekiel wields a wand that allows him to control his internal mana and the surrounding ambient energy from a longer distance. This silver rod has a red jewel at the tip. The jewel is shaved to have a pointed end so that it better resembles a calligraphist's pen. The wand's body is silver and thin, allowing him to maneuver it with better accuracy. *'Étoile Filante': Ezekiel possesses a special magic broom that is bound to his spirit through an ancient seal. It is Ezekiel's favored magic broom, one which he has displayed an unprecedented mastery over it. Despite possessing a piece of Ezekiel's soul within, the broom demonstrates a sort of unique sentience. Reacting to events and even moving alongside Ezekiel's thoughts. It is unique in that it possesses a unique ability to utilize ambient mana for fuel. Trivia * References Category:Bone Mage Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Coral Peacock